Outboard motorboats of the prior art have transoms which require large open motorwells to accommodate an outboard motor in its full tilt position and consequently consume a lot of room in the cockpit of the boat. Such outboard motorboats have a high noise level, inadequate storage space in the transom, inadequately prevent splash from entering the cockpit, and are generally unsightly.